Newbie guide
If you've never played a Massively Multiplayer Online Game before, relax: World of Warcraft is very easy to get started in and to have fun with. If you're a MMOG veteran, this guide should help get you up to speed quickly. If you aren't, this guide should help give you a general idea of what to expect as you begin playing. If you're finding some of the terminology a little daunting, there's a glossary which should help explain some of the more common terms. If you have any comments, questions, or suggestions, feel free to add to the discussion of this page. If you are looking for a German guide, you can download one here: GERMAN WoW Beginners Guide --Bl4ckSh33p Editing This Guide As this is a Wiki, anybody (even you) can edit this page or any other. If you see something you disagree with, feel free to change it or add your own information. If you'd like to write a general comment about the page itself, click the Discussion tab at the top of the page. Don't forget to add a signature at the end of your comments by adding --~~~. Chat and Interface Channels World of Warcraft has a chat channel system to allow players to create their own private chat channels. Use the /chat command to get a listing of chat channel commands. You will automatically join chat channels "General", "Trade", "LocalDefense", "WorldDefense", and "LookingForGroup" when you create your character. To send a message to a chat channel, type "/# (message)" where # is the number of the channel you would like to send to. 1 is always the "General" channel, and 2 is the Trade channel when in a city. (Type /chatlist to see a list of channels you are currently on.) Item links can be sent by shift-clicking any item, but they won't work in any "numbered" chats other than the Trade channel, which only appears in large cities. Links will work in party, say, and guild chat. (This was done to prevent item/trade spamming in the General chat channel; unfortunately, it also means that you can't share item links with friends in private chat channels.) Configuring Windows By default, you don't see the Combat Log window. If you hover over (move the mouse onto) the chat window, two tabs will appear (General and Combat Log). You can drag the Combat Log tab out to create a new window; right-clicking on the tab will bring up a menu with more chat configuration options. For further customization of the user interface, check out Cosmos. -- Goldark The Mail System For a price ( ), you can send in-game mail to other players. This can be sent when other players are offline or online. An icon will appear near your minimap indicating if you have new Unread Mail. To read your mail, visit the postbox outside any inn. You can also send items through mail to other players as "attachments". Sending mail is instantanous, unless there is an item attached, in which case the message will take one hour to be delivered. Attachments are returned to the sender if the message goes unread for 30 days, or if the recipient does not remove the item from their mailbox within 3 days of reading the message. Author(s) Original guide written by Rustak; hopefully contributions by many more. Intro Fly-thru, Starting Areas, Combat, and Recovery sections added by Fandyllic. Category:Newbies Category:Tips